


Silence

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a crowded airship, and Paine and Yuna have to keep it quiet in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash_Kink 2012 prompt _Final Fantasy X-2: Paine/Yuna: silence_

In the middle of the night, Paine rises from her bed. Her bare feet pad past Rikku's bed in almost perfect silence and she stops at the foot of the last bed in the room. There is no question that Yuna's awake; she's propped up on one elbow and already eyeing Paine.

Paine had to admit that she was surprised, at first, about how eagerly Yuna responded to her advances, but she probably shouldn't have been. The woman who threw off a 1,000-year tradition surely wouldn't waste too much time on anyone else's idea of proper sexual behavior. And while Yuna certainly put Spira's needs over her own, even _she_ liked to have fun in her downtime. 

Yuna carefully tosses back the covers and Paine slides underneath them to join her paramour. They might have been able to find some other place for their flings, like a closet or a emergency exit, but Paine prefers being wrapped in the bed with Yuna; it feels like they're bound together as one. 

Yuna carefully presses her lips to Paine's. In the middle of the night, sharing a room with Rikku, they have to take the greatest of care. Every movement is methodical and efficient; wanton lust might be fun, but only a slow, tempered kiss is silent enough for a secret midnight rendezvous. 

It was unfortunate that they could only meet in the middle of the night, but there wasn't much privacy on this crowded airship. Especially after Paine discovered just how _loud_ Yuna got in bed. There was only one solution: the Silence spell. Paine casts the magic on her willing girlfriend so they could make love without waking up the rest of the Gullwings. 

Paine trails the most feathery of kisses down Yuna's neck and thinks about how, under other circumstances, she would _ravage_ this woman the way Yuna really wanted: arms pinned down, rough kisses, a hickey on her neck for Rikku to smirk at in the morning. 

Yuna slips the straps of her nightgown down over her shoulders and allows Paine to caress her breasts. The gentle glide of fingers over skin is too tame for either of them, and Paine slaps Yuna's right breast with the palm of her hand, resulting in a loud smack. Yuna smiles for a moment, but then caution takes over and she raises a finger to her lips, signaling silence. 

Paine kisses her way around Yuna's breast. She takes one nipple into her mouth, sucks it a little and teases it with her teeth. Her tongue flicks across the bare skin. Yuna's head tilts back and her mouth hangs open in what Paine knows would be a howl of pleasure if her voice hadn't been stolen. 

There's a squeak from Rikku's bed. Paine's lips freeze a centimeter from Yuna's nipple -- as if that would somehow disguise what they were doing -- as two sets of eyes shift across the room. Rikku is still asleep, they realized, just tossing and turning. 

Still, the sense of danger spurs them to finish quickly. Paine hikes Yuna's nightgown up past her hips. She wishes she could spent more time playing with and worshipping Yuna's amazing ass, but brief, furtive encounters are the price of fucking the most famous woman in Spira. Instead, she goes right for Yuna's clit, breathing on it and brushing it with her fingers. 

Yuna is still struck mute from the spell and bites deeply into her lip to restrain herself instead. She doesn't even let herself squirm on the mattress; her hands turn pale as she grips the sheets ferociously to keep herself in place. 

Paine slips one finger inside Yuna while she continues to tease her clit. Yuna struggles to maintain total control of her body, but it's even harder when she's unable to speak and is trying not to make a sound at all. Her hips buck against the bed, drawing a squeak from the mattress. In responses, Yuna arches her back, hoisting her body up so she won't hit the mattress again. 

As Paine works a second finger inside Yuna, the latter woman's face contorts. She desperately wants to express this pleasure but she can't; her eyes close and her mouth twists in delicious agony. Paine likes to imagine that Yuna would be gasping her name if she _could_ , but she also enjoys watching this display. Yuna's face wears her feelings so transparently that Paine almost feels like it's _her_ climax. 

Paine feels Yuna starts to come against her hand. Yuna's jaw opens as far as it will go in a silent scream of pleasure. She still fights to keep herself from collapsing too heavily across the bed; the battle against her body only amplifies her torment and makes everything even hotter. Her grip slips across the mattress and her chest heaves before gradually subsiding. Yuna gently lowers herself against the bed. 

A quick kiss is all they have time to exchange as Paine dispels the Silence spell. "Sleep tight," Paine whispers in her lover's ear. 

Yuna beams. "I will." 

And then, like a cat burglar escaping with her prized goods, Paine slips back to her bed and ducks inside. There's not a trace left behind and Rikku dozes on, none the wiser. For all the world knows, they'd both slept peacefully through the night. But for the two to whom this night matters, there is a secret shared and a hope that one day they will have a less harried, slower, _louder_ romance.


End file.
